valiantfandomcom-20200215-history
Ninja-K Vol 1 3
| Series = Ninja-K | Volume = 1 | Issue = 3 | Date = | Previous = | Next = | Event = | EventPrevious = | EventNext = }} Solicitation Spy vs. super-spy! At last, Ninjak is about to find himself face-to-face with the surgically precise killer that has been eliminating the operatives of MI-6’s most elite intelligence service – the deep-black training unit known as the “Ninja Programme” – one by one. But this shocking truth will also bring a devastating realization about Colin King’s own past screaming into the modern day… With a gun at his back and a sword at his side, Britain’s most elite super-spy is about to have his faith in queen and country tested like never before… The mystery of “THE NINJA FILES” continues as renowned writer Christos Gage (Netflix’s Daredevil) and superstar artist Tomás Giorello (X-O MANOWAR) lead MI-6’s deadliest secret agent ever deeper into an shadow-laden game of cat and mouse… Ninja-K #3 Appearances Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * * * ** Ninja-A ** ** ** * ** ** Villains: ''' * ** * * '''Other Characters: * Bar owner * C's wife * Hookers * Jonin * * Ninja-G's lover Locations: * ** *** Abandoned MI-6 facility ** ** MI-6 prison * * * Japan ** Hiroshima * World War II Items: * Flamethrower smart grenades * Headgear * Katana / Swords * Knives * Smart contact lenses * Throwing darts * USB stick Vehicles: * Van Credits * Pencilers: , (backup story) * Inkers: , (backup story) * Colorists: , (backup story) * Letterers: for * Cover Artists: & (A), (B), (Pre-Order), (1:20), & (1:50), (Larry's), (MGH) * Editors: (assistant), (associate), * Editor-in-Chief: }} Synopsis Quotes Endings and Beginnings, Part 2 Backup story Appearances Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: ''' * ** Enhanced solider ** German pilot '''Other Characters: * Locations: * 1918 ** *** **** Cambrai Items: * Gas tank * Grappling hook line * Katana * Pistol * Shuriken Vehicles: * Biplane ** Rumpler C.VII Credits * Pencilers: * Inkers: * Colorists: * Letterers: for }} Synopsis Pre-Order Edition The "Pre-Order Edition" of Ninja-K #3 contains the following extra material: * Cover Process: Layout, pencils, inks, and colors (for the Regular Cover A by Trevor Hairsine & Andy Troy); * Page in Process: Script, pencils, colors, and final art (for page 6); * The World of Espionage - Script Excerpts: ** K vs C ** Grappling Hook ** Smart Garrote ** Ninja-C's Past ** Ninjak's Acclimation; * Commentary by Valiant staff; * The Ninja Files: Designing Ninja-C - Design 1, design 2, final design, alternate colors 1-2, final colors (character designs by Tomas Giorello with Andrew Dalhouse). Notes * The Larry's Comics Retailer Exclusive Variant Covers for Ninja-K #1-4 by artist Bob Layton are a homage to the iconic cover of ''Iron Man'' #126 (September 1979) that was drawn by John Romita, Jr. and Bob Layton. The four different version are: modern logo colored and black & white (#1-2), vintage Valiant Comics banner colored and black & white (#3-4). Gallery Cover Art File:NINJA-K 003 COVER-A HAIRSINE.jpg|'Cover A' by Trevor Hairsine & Andy Troy NINJA-K 003 COVER-B TROYA.jpg|'Cover B' by Lucas Troya NINJA-K 003 COVER-B TROYA TEXTLESS.jpg|'Cover B Textless' by Lucas Troya NINJA-K 003 PRE-ORDER ZONJIC.jpg|'Pre-Order Edition Cover' by Tonci Zonjic NINJA-K 003 VARIANT-INTERLOCKING ROCAFORT.jpg|'1:20 Retailer Incentive Interlocking Cover' by Kenneth Rocafort NINJA-K 003 VARIANT-INTERLOCKING ROCAFORT TEXTLESS.jpg|'1:20 Retailer Incentive Interlocking Cover Textless' by Kenneth Rocafort NINJA-K 003 VARIANT-ICON GIORELLO.jpg|'1:50 Retailer Incentive Icon Cover' by Tomas Giorello & Diego Rodriguez NINJA-K 003 VARIANT LARRYS LAYTON.jpg|'Larry's Comics Retailer Exclusive Retro Cover' by Bob Layton NINJA-K 003 VARIANT MGH KROME.jpg|'Most Good Hobby Retailer Exclusive Cover' by Mike Krome Interlocking NINJA-K 001-005 INTERLOCKING ROCAFORT.jpg|'1:20 Retailer Incentive Covers' by Kenneth Rocafort (#1-3 and #5) Previews NINJA-K 003 001.jpg NINJA-K 003 002.jpg NINJA-K 003 003.jpg NINJA-K 003 004.jpg NINJA-K 003 005.jpg NINJA-K 003 006.jpg NINJA-K 003 007.jpg NINJA-K 003 008.jpg Related References External links